Dear Edmund
by Pinkstone18
Summary: A letter can bring many emotions to a reader it can bring happyness, sadness, anger and love and most importantly it can bring anyone no matter how far apart they are closer than ever before,an Ed/Lu AU fanfiction roughly based on Dear John.
1. Metting Lucy

**Ok so I watched Dear John last night and all the way through it I kept thinking of Edmund and Lucy and thus this was created. It's an AU because personally incest with the pevensie's to me is creepy but I do enjoy reading AU fan fictions they are some really good ones and the story is set the same time Dear John is . Oh I would also like to point out I do not own Chronical's of Narnia they belong to the wonderful C.S Lewis and nor do I own Dear John but I did use the theme for this story I hope you enjoy this P.S my other story sadly I have no inspiration but if anyone's dose please comment. Now on to the story the first chapter is in Edmunds point of view then hopefully if I get **

You want to know the first thing that popped into my head when I got shot before everything went black. Coins, I was 8 years old again listening to a man talk about how coins are made, how they are punched out of sheet metal how their rimmed and bevelled, how they are stamped and cleaned, and how each and every coin is personally examined, just in case any have slipped through with the slightest imperfection, thats what popped into my head I am a coin in the United States Army, I've been punched through sheet metal, I've been stamped and cleaned my edges have been rimmed and bevelled. But now I have two small holes in me I'm no longer in perfect condition so there's something else's I want to tell you right before everything went black you wanna know the last thing that popped into my mind? You

_Rewind years before _

I walked along the small path way that weaved its way through the sand banks the sun blazed down on my dark mop of hair making the heat pass through my body like a ripple effect I mentally curse myself for wearing my hoodie at least I had some sense and wore bored shorts. The hot sand crumbled under my feet with each step I took, the salty sea breeze whipped my face instantly I looked down the beach of multiple family's relaxing in the sun all too busy to take a second look at an lonely tall dark haired late-teen if you hadn't realised yet I'm not too popular around here I know big shock but the reason for my unpopularity three months ago I got into a fight in a local restaurant probably not one of my finest act's but what's the point of living in the past. As I was strolling along the beach minding my own business a group of teenager properly a year or two younger then myself walked right passed me. If I had been walking one step quicker I would have ran right into them I watched for a second as they walked on by but then something made me stop a noise the most beautiful noise glancing back over my shoulder I looked back at the group and really looked at them two guys and two girls they must have been here for the summer I looked them over nothing really special until I heard that noise again. Laughter the sweetest laugh I have heard and it was coming from one of the girls. The first thing I noticed was that she was short but then again people have said I make them feel like small woodland creatures I then saw that she was wearing a simple jean shorts and a yellow tank top she had a brown handbag on her shoulder, her hair a reddish brown was down and blowing in the breeze and then I was staring into the most bluest eyes I had ever seen then it occurred to me I was staring at her, slowly I tore my eyes away and shoved my hands in my pockets and walked at a faster pace down the beach.

A little while later I was staring at the blue ocean listening to the waves gently lap at the wooden poles keeping the pier from falling into the water I closed my eyes and let the calming sound on the waves and the wind relax me. Then I heard her laughter again looking out of the corner of my eye I saw them again leaning only a few feet away from me the girl I was staring at before placed her bag on the railings then turned to me and smiled, I looked away staring back at the see I heard her voice it held traces of her laughter in it then it turned to anguish as a loud splash sounded. At first I thought someone had fallen into the sea but as I looked I saw that they wear looking over the girl looked upset I heard a few words such as 'bag' and 'my whole life' one of the boys clearly wanting to be the hero ran past me shouting they would get it. Rolling my eyes I yanked off my hoodie leaving me in my white tank top and red shorts kicking off my flip flops I climbed up on the railings and jumped in without a second thought.

The salt water stung my eyes as I pushed through after the bag feeling around in the sand the burning in my lungs increased then I felt the soft leather brush my finger tips, getting a firm grip I pushed off the bottom of the ocean and seconds later I rewarded my lugs with the sweet tasting air. I swam back to shore just in time for the boy who had ran off being a hero reached the water he tried taking the bag off me but I pushed past him to the girl who had the blue eyes

"Thank you so much" she cried running towards me, I handed her back the now soaking bag

"It's no problem" I mumbled

"It's a mess" she laughed softly I smiled she held out her hand for me to shake

"I'm Lucy Valiant" I almost raised my eye brow at her but fighting the feeling I shook her hand her small one fitted perfectly in my large one

"Edmund Pevensie" I nodded she grinned up at me, wow she really is short I dropped my hand and put them in my pockets

"Well thank you Edmund really my whole life is in this bag" I looked down at it, wondering why her whole life matter on one bag

"Really it's no problem, it was nice meeting you Lucy" I turned up the corner of my mouth and walked away back to retrieve my hoodie and shoes back on the pier

"Hey Edmund wait up" I turned around to see the running figure of Lucy I waited for her to catch up, either I was a faster walker than I thought or she was a really slow runner.

"We are having a party tonight, I was wondering if well if you wanted to come?" She bit her lip and looked up at me through her long lashes. I thought about this if I went there would be a high risk of possibly meeting people who I had previously gotten into a fight all those months ago, I had my mind made up on telling Lucy that I was busy tonight but when I looked into those deep blue eyes I heard myself say

"Sure"

What was I getting myself into?

**Good bad or ugly **

**You can let me know by clicking that little button called Review XD A litte short but hopefully as the story goes on the chapters will be longer **

**Also I wanted to say if anyone has already written a story like this I am sorry truly I didn't know, but if not Yay for being the first one also as this story goes on I am thinking about mabie putting up a trailer but alas I am not good at editing so if anyone is interested please don't be afraid to voice your ideas on the trailer or the story. **

**Pinkstone18 x**


	2. Conversations under the stars

**Ok so here is Chapter 2 XD now in this one will feature Edmund and Lucy's point of view so hopefully it will be a little longer than the first one, also a big thank you to Sonny13 and now onto the story... **

I watched the flames lick the wood of the bonfire I sat against a log a few feet away from the fire, I was alone yet again most of the teen's were either drunk or down at the beach so here I am sitting by myself. I closed my eyes I knew it was a bad idea coming here why did I said yes, _because you like the girl with the deep blue eyes_ part of me whispered. This was true Lucy did play a big part of the situation I have found myself in, groaning I stood up and brushed away the sand on my legs I was leaving I didn't belong here and I never would but then I thought of Lucy she did invite me and it would be rude not to say goodbye I scanned the crowd for her but to luck turning around I saw her walking towards me.

"Hey I've been looking for you" She smiled up at me I was taken back slightly

"You have?" I asked she nodded

"Yeah of course I did invite you" she laughed I forced myself to smile, she tilted her head to one side

"You don't like the whole party vibe" it wasn't a question more of a statement I nodded putting my hands in my pockets

"Do you want to go some place more quite?" She asked, their it was again the biting of the lip and somehow managing to make her eyes twice as wide one part of me wanted to say no but the other part screamed _GO WITH HER, _naturally I chose the second. We walked a few yards down from the party to a secluded part of the beach; we sat down and didn't say anything for a few minutes just looking out to the black sea and the shining stars in the distance I found the courage to say something to her

"So are you here for the summer?" What kind of question is that I though inwardly wincing on my choice of words but obviously Lucy didn't think that?

"Yeah we are here for another two weeks then I have to go back to school, I'm seventeen and it's my last year then hopefully collage, do you go to school?" She looked at me I found myself staring into her eyes again they were full of laughter

"No I'm enrolled in the USA army I'm nineteen and I have always wanted to be in the army, its sort of a childhood dream of mine" I found it so easy to talk to Lucy as if she was stitching my wounds one by one, I even found it hard to talk to my dad since everything that happened I looked back at the ocean.

"Really, that sounds exciting when next do you go back?" She asked wrapping her arms around her knees

"In two weeks for 12 months"

"Is it hard to stay away from your family?" It was such an indecent question which brought back so many memories

"Well it's just me and my dad, my sister Susan we get the occasion letter but I haven't seen her in a year just before I enrolled but yeah I guess it's hard but I don't have a close relationship with my Dad and my Mum left when I was a baby" I shrugged out of the corner on my eye I saw Lucy shake her head

"That must be awful, so your Dad and Sister raised you then?" her voice was barely a whisper

"I'm use to it the army keeps me busy so I don't have time to reflect on the past, what's your family like?" I wanted to change the subject talking about my family is a sore spot for me were not what you call the worlds closest family, Lucy seamed startled by the change of subject but didn't comment which I was thankful for

"Well it's just me Mum and Dad and my little sister Gael, she's only seven but it's like the whole world revolves around her"

"Do you find it hard?" I had always wondered what having a younger sibling would be like I was not a candidate for worlds best little brother I think that's what drove Susan away in the first place. Lucy seamed shocked and my question

"No. No it's not like that at all I love my sister I do but sometimes it's hard being away from her and my parents try and compensate my not being there with toys and clothes I try and visit but my school is two hours away and I never get any free time" She sighed I wanted to comfort her tell her it's ok but comforting isn't my strongest thing to deal with so I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder she gave a small sad smiled.

"I'm sure she thinks you are the best sister" I squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"Thanks Ed" She whispered, my eyes widened slightly only Susan ever called me Ed she had claimed it her nick name for me mine was Su, yes we were very original children weren't we, but the way Lucy said it made all of the arguments with Susan and the hard looks from my Dad vanish like they never happened.

"I better go, the party looks like it is calming down and I guess I should help clean" Lucy stood up brushing the sand off of her I copied her and then we were back to staring at each other again,

"Well goodnight Edmund" She stood up on her toes and pecked me on the cheek and started walking away I watched her go her hair flowing slightly and then again I found myself talking

"Hey Lucy, I was wondering do you, I mean do you want to Mabie umm" I found myself stuttering as she looked at me my hands felt clammy and my mouth was dry

"I would love to, how dose 6 sound?"

"Brilliant, see you tomorrow" She smiled and walked back towards the beach house, and for the first time I didn't regret what came out of my mouth

I knew inviting Edmund was a long shot but after he saved my bag I felt compelled to invite him, I watched as he sat by himself next to the fire I felt my heart go out to him I got the feeling most people around here were scared of him, I look in his appearance dark brown eyes which I felt myself looking into and losing myself and jet black hair, tall and muscular be was defiantly handsome I started walking over to him as he stood up and looked around _he's probably leaving because he felt sorry for you, I bet he doesn't even like you_ a nasty voice in my head said

"Hey, I've been looking for you" more like looking at you he looked surprised

"You have?" I nodded

"Yeah of course I did invite you" I laughed he smiled, I tilted my head to once side I had the feeling he wasn't into the whole party thing as most of the people here were, mostly they were drunk

"You don't like the party vibe" It was meant as a question but was more like a statement he nodded and put his hands in his pockets

"Do you want to go some place more quite" I asked biting my lip I looked up at him silently hoping he would say yes I really wanted to find out more about him. He nodded his head, we walked along the beach until we were a safe distance from the raving party we looked out to the now black ocean for a few minutes it started to feel slightly awkward but then Edmund broke the silence.

"So are you here for the summer?" he asked but a slight frown crept on his face as if he couldn't beleve he had said that, I was happy though he didn't seem like the type of person to hold conversations with many people but it looked like he was making a start

"Yeah we are here for another two weeks then I have to go back to school, I'm seventeen and it's my last year then hopefully collage, do you go to school?"Oh god why did I just say that he doesn't want to know how old I am but I still found myself staring into those eyes

"No I'm enrolled in the USA army I'm nineteen and I have always wanted to be in the army, its sort of a childhood dream of mine" he told me it felt so natural talking to Edmund it was as if nothing matter only this little conversation.

"Really, that sounds exciting when next do you go back?" I asked I wanted to know more my curiosity was getting the better of me and he seemed so mysterious like when you are a kid and you know a secret and you have this look in your eyes because you feel you are the only person in the world that knows it. I wrapped my arms around my legs resting my head on my knees

"In two weeks for 12 months" I said, my eyes brows raised 12 months that was a long time I wondered if it was hard with missing family so I asked

"Is it hard to stay away from your family?" as innocent as the question was I could tell it held a lot of pain for him, just by the way his eyes lost that secret and was replaced by hate.

"Well it's just me and my dad, my sister Susan we get the occasion letter but I haven't seen her in a year just before I enrolled but yeah I guess it's hard but I don't have a close relationship with my Dad and my Mum left when I was a baby" I shook my head in sympathy no wonder he was so reserved if something like that happened to me I would be on guard too.

"That must be awful, so your Dad and Sister raised you then?" my voice was barely above a whisper

"I'm using to it the army keeps me busy so I don't have time to reflect on the past, what's your family like?" Surprised the conversation took a drastic turn, I did comment on it though seeing as it must be a difficult subject to talk about.

"Well it's just me Mum and Dad and my little sister Gael, she's only seven but it's like the whole world revolves around her" I thought about Gael people often say that she is the spitting image of me when I was her age, but I knew me being in school is hard for her we were so close then I left her and I have never forgiven myself for it.

"Do you find it hard?" Edmund asked I was shocked no one has ever thought about how hard it was on me I guess it was but I love my sister t death.

"No. No it's not like that at all I love my sister I do but sometimes it's hard being away from her and my parents try and compensate my not being there with toys and clothes I try and visit but my school is two hours away and I never get any free time" I sighed visions of Gael screaming holding on my leg when I have to leave then Mum showing her a new toy and she instantly calmed down, I was brought out of my memory by a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure she thinks you are the best sister" I smiled his voice was so kind and warm it made me almost beleve that it was true, he gave my shoulder a squeeze and it made me feel a little better.

"Thanks Ed" I whispered, his eyes widened for a second as if remembering something _good going you idiot, he probably doesn't like being called that _a voice whispered at me, great now he probably thinks I'm weird, saving myself from any further embarrassment I stood up

"I better go, the party looks like it is calming down and I guess I should help clean" I brushed the sand off my legs I watched as Edmund copied my movement then we were staring at each other with that lovely awkwardness that keeping rearing its ugly head.

"Well goodnight Edmund" and then I kissed him on the cheek, what is wrong with me? I hurried past him _you silly girl now you have just blown your chances of becoming friends or Mabie more_. Mabie more? What am I thinking Edmund would never want to go out with a girl like me!

"Hey Lucy, I was wondering do you, I mean do you want to Mabie umm" I watched as he found it hard to say what he was thinking, Mabie he does want to go out with me.

"I would love to, how dose 6 sound?" I held my breath _please say something. _

"Brilliant, see you tomorrow" I smiled and turned around and walked back to the beach house, Mabie I haven't ruined my chanced after all.


	3. A call from a loving sister

**I'm so sorry for the wait I have been busy, busy, busy with homework family events and packing for my holiday which I am on now in Perth! So I am quickly writing another chapter while I'm away now on to chapter three now this chapter is going to be Edmunds point of view then the next will be Lucy's later on I may write from another characters perspective who knows but for now its Edmund ...**

I opened the screen door gently as I could trying not to make too much noise, fortunately only a gentle squeak was heard and even then only if you were standing in the hall you would hear it. I closed the door. As it shut I heard a thump from Dad's study. I saw that the light was on and considering that is was midnight I wasn't surprised. I silently crept up to the door which was open so I could look in. I saw him sitting at his desk looking at his coin collection it's the only thing he is interested in these days I sighed and quietly walked back to my room and flung myself on the bed not brothering to change I just stared out of the window I could faintly hear the Ocean in the distances. I thought of Lucy she reminded me of Susan. Maybe thats why I had grown attached to her and the way she called me Ed it was so strange, but a good strange, it was nice not hearing the word used in anger or frustration like Susan used it when we last spoke. I sighed and closed my eyes and all I saw was blackness.

I woke up the next day sore and stiff, that will teach me to sleep with my clothes on. I showered and changed and walked into the kitchen to see Dad standing by the window looking out

"Morning Dad" I leaned on the door frame and watched him, he gave me a quick glance then started rushing around the kitchen washing plates and pots

"Morning" he muttered putting a plate in the sink

"What time did you get back last night?" He asked. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice

"Well you were still up" I glanced at him

"That's not what I meant Edmund" He sighed

"I'm eighteen you can't tell me when I have to be home" I narrowed by eyes

"Yes and that's just it eighteen and still living at home" he threw the dish cloth in the sink and turned to face me

"But whenever I try and leave you beg me to stop because you are so afraid I'll turn into Susan and call once a month" I was fuming with frustration now; I saw how Dad became quiet and started tending to the dishes. I looked down at the Orange Juice suddenly not hungry or thirsty, I was about to say something when the house phone started ringing

"I'll get it" I muttered and walked out the room to the phone

"Hello" I grunted

"Ed is that you?" A high musical voice met my ears

"Susan?" I frowned

"Oh Ed please don't be like this I just wanted to see how you and Dad were" She sounded too cheerful for my liking

"Were fine how are you?" I asked gritting my teeth I heard a sighed

"Yes yes New York is wonderful I have met so many nice people" She gushed I rolled my eyes an d made a face down the phone

"Oh sounds _wonderful" _I made sure to put fake enthusiasm on the wonderful

"Edmund why do you have to be like this?" she huffed

"Oh I don't know since my older sister decided to move to New York without even a proper goodbye just a note saying sorry couldn't stay gone to New York I'll call you when I get there" I sat down the phone there was a pause I could hear her breathing that was the only sign that she didn't hang up on me

"Ed you know why I couldn't stay" she said softly

"No Susan I don't, why did you leave were the many friends you had here to uncool that you had to leave or were you embarrassed about me and Dad? Huh Susan tell me why" I practically yelled down the phone

"That's not true Edmund I call" She sounded furious

"ONCE A MONTH AND EVEN THEN WE ALWAYS END IN A FIGHT" I yelled

"And whose fault is that Ed?"

"Oh so now you blame me" I paced back and forth

"How could you say that to me I'm your sister" She whispered

"Last time I checked sisters don't ignore their families" I whispered back

"Fine if you are going to be so childish then I won't call" she spat

"Fine by me every time you call you leave a bad feeling in this house anyway, it kills Dad to know that you left him just like Mum" there was a bad silence after I said that

"Don't compare me to that bitch" she sneered

"Why? in my eyes you are just like her" I don't know why I was saying all of this, I knew I didn't mean it but this day was getting worse and worse but I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth

"I have to go bye Ed" and then the line when dead. I looked down and the phone and chucked it at the wall and stormed into the kitchen and to the back door but I paused before I opened it and turned back to look at Dad

"You daughter won't be calling anytime soon I'm afraid she has no time for us anymore" I pushed the door open and walked out leaving a confused father behind me. Kicking the dirt as I walked letting out my frustration I walked down to the beach it was deserted I had almost forgot how early it was only a few surfboarder were bobbing in the sea I decided to go for a swim ripping off my shirt I walked down to the water. The waves lapped at my feet then my ankles then me knees, thighs, waist until it reached my chest then I dove in the water swimming to the bottom feeling the soft sand in between my finger tips it reminded me of when I saved Lucy's bag. I swam back to the surface I broke free and gasped for air feeling refreshed. I swam back to shore picking up my clothes and walking back home where that bad feeling still lingered.

**Don't forget to review on your way out **


End file.
